peaceofffandomcom-20200214-history
Indroduction
What is Peace Off Peace Off is a multiplayer RPG browser-based game.Player start their journey by joining one of the 3 tribes of Tetractys, the one and only continent of planet Froso. When joining the game, players receive instantly a number of progress units for their 6 basic Attributes and their 3 special Signs. These Attributes and Signs can be upgraded based on a player’s performance in the world of Tetractys, through skill points that players can acquire: a) By completing a mission successfully. b) By joining tournaments or events. c) By increasing their XP points. Planetary, Cartographic and Meteorological information Tetractys ''is a continent in the size of Africa that occupies almost half of the northern hemisphere of planet ''Froso. It consists of 4 large peninsulas, Aurora, Northa, Longa, Gelida, ''that surround an internal sea. Froso has an axial tilt of exactly 90 degrees to the sun of its planetary system; as a result, and by period, one of its poles points directly at the sun (24 hours of sunlight, very hot temperatures) while at the same time the other pole lies in complete darkness (extreme and nonstop cold). In the season that we’re at, the biggest part of Tetractys is steadily facing the sun – the only difference that occurs during the day being the sun’s position in relation to the horizon! Here's a figure of planet system of Froso and a plan view the northern hemisphere with the continent of Tetractys. The duration of planet Froso’s rotation around itself lasts exactly 24 hours, so 1 day on planet Froso lasts the same as 1 day on planet Earth. Due to the lengthy duration of the planet’s rotation around the sun, the transition from one season to another lasts millions of years (1 year on planet Froso corresponds to 3.852 Earth days). As a result, one may observe periods of prosperity and cultural growth or periods of utter decadence and desolation. The south hemisphere of planet Froso consists of a vast aquatic area and a number of small, insignificant islands. Cultural elements Planet Froso is home to a varied group of skillful and adept species; the most populated ones are found in 3 human-like tribes, the '''Pi-rait', the Nin-zaa and the Zom-bee tribe, which share a common ancestor. The Pi-rait tribe used to inhabit the coastal areas of Tetractys; the Nin-zaa tribe was settled in the woods, while the Zom-bee tribe was usually found occupying caves and mountains. Today, all three tribes are spread across the continent. Planet Froso also hosts a great number of non human-like tribes, few of which have significant populations; these tribes are usually gathered on the outskirts of Tetractys or in the sun-scorched center of the continent. The most important resident of the planet is a ageless creature, a primitive sample of the evolution on Froso who chooses to always inhabit the pole that lies in complete darkness. This creature has seen countless periods of prosperity and decadence on Tetractys, and is known in his ancient language as Dim-bo-o. Most of the continent's population call him Abat-jour, inspired by his inability to be exposed to sunlight. The few times that Dim-bo-o or Abat-jour needs to come to the light, he makes sure to walk around in a full-body, cylindrical costume. Global peace and the ancient prophecy In the current era, Tetractys is living in a state of global peace thanks to Dim-bo-o's consistent efforts. The residents of Tetractys are more or less peaceful, and they enjoy demonstrating their fighting skills in special, enclosed spaces, the arenas, where they can fight endless battles against each other. This peaceful era that we're at does not demonstrate Dim-bo-o's first attempt of bringing peace to Tetractys; this time however, he was more prepared than ever! When the latest period of cultural growth began, Dim-bo-o spread the word of an ancient prophecy, which said that global peace would come to Tetractys only when the pillars of the ancient temple on the island Territalaa '''would stop casting shadows for 24 hours. The temple of Territalaa is precisely located in the North Pole of planet Froso, and so the moment for the pillars to stop casting shadows finally came, convincing the population of Tetractys (a superstitious population, for the most part) that their destiny lied in the hands of global peace! The counter-prophecy Unfortunately for Dim-bo-o, his plan to establish global peace became threatened by '''mass confusion! Among the small elements that he had spread to help plant the idea of peace in the minds of the Tetractys people, Dim-bo-o possessed a beautiful song about peace. He had carefully hidden the lyrics and the sheet music in a secret location, for a talented musician to find and make a top hit out of them. Sadly, and although the sheet music reached the hands of the musician intact, the lyrics were altered, resulting to the confusing chorus "All we are slaying, don't give peace a chance"! Passionate fans of the song (including yourself!) are inspired to overthrow Dim-bo-o and his plans for peace – and this is where your big journey begins. Locum and arenas End of the journey __NOEDITSECTION__